Differently Me
by Ginzan
Summary: Thrown into a life that isn't hers but is her, Eli must find a way to live in London as her new self. Though that is going to be hard when Sherlock makes it his mission to figure out who she is when she isn't who shes suppose to be.
1. A Case of Identity

Sherlock Holmes is fictional character made up by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in 1892. He was person with an extraordinary gift of being quite observant and incomparable intelligent. He was brilliant and could solve puzzles that would baffle others. As of 2015 he had become an idol of sorts from different movies and tv shows. Though don't get me wrong, I am not complaining. Benedict Cumberbatch and Robert Downey Jr. are quite nice to look at and are wonderful actors. But that's what they are, actors. Neither are the real Sherlock. More of a fan service with riddles and crime attached. I have enjoyed my fair share of watching the movies and tv shows with them starring as Sherlock. However if you were thrown into a country, nation, year, and life that you were not a custom to, you would be slightly irked as well.

I moved around Angelo to greet a couple that had sat down at the far end table a few moment earlier. "Good morning. How are yall doing today?" I put two menus in front of them and they looked at me oddly hearing both my american accent and my slight southern slang.

"We doing quite lovely, thank you for asking." The gentlemen said as he glanced at the menu in his hands.

"That's great, my name is Eli and I'll be your server today." I gave them a small sweet smile and continued my normal routine, "Can I get you something to drink while you look?"

"A cup of tea for the both of us thank you," I nodded and turned away from them. Tea, the most consumed drink in England. A vile drink that I didn't like in my normal life. Whether it was hot tea or iced both tasted like dirty grass. I got the cups ready as I poured the hot tea into them. Making my way to the table, I quietly set down the drinks and let them look at the menu a little while longer. I got back behind the counter and looked out into the busy streets that was Northumberland St. Being a waitress was something I knew I could do well with little chance of drawing attention to myself. However the life that I was dropped into was far from my real one. When I came to, in an apartment, er 'flat' that I didn't recognize I freaked out. I had fallen asleep in Texas and awoken in London. It took me quite awhile to piece together what might have happen. Or rather my theory of what happened.

I was thrown into a world/life that was mine but not mine. Where I stood now was a life I might have lived if I was born in London. My name was still the same, Eliska Nedved and my family still had Czech origins. However instead of finding out lives in america, they moved to London and started their living. And as such I was born in here. The me that I was pretending to be. Either way, instead having gone to an Art College, getting a bachelors in Videos games, I had a Law Degree from Harvard. I had even graduated at the top of my class and had a job at one of the best Law firms in Britain. Though normal me knew some of the ins and outs of being a lawyer in america, I could not pretend to be one. I had quit the job when they called to ask why I hadn't shown up to work.

From that point I had to learn everything about this life that was now mine. My apartment was filled with pictures of me (the other me). It was creepy to see me smiling with people that I had no idea who they were. I also broke up with the boyfriend that had shown up when I hadn't answered his phone calls. He was cute but I couldn't handle a boyfriend while I learned about myself. My new British self.

After a week of going through pictures, text messages, and documents, I found out who this me was. My parents were dead and had left me their fortune and everything to their one and only child. I had quite a bank account and after some research I knew how much I had in terms of American money. Lucky for me, working as waitress would work out just fine since I wouldn't need the income to live. Once I had figured my new life out to the point that I could pretend, I started to explore. I had never been to London and it was quite a lot to take in. People who saw me, took me as tourist and wouldn't believe me that I lived here my entire life. The fake me that that is now the current me. Mostly because it was true, I didn't grow up here. But I would have to fake it, until I could find my way back to my real life that is.

That's when I first ran into him. Sherlock Holmes, or as I knew him as Benedict Cumberbatch that actor. When I saw him coming out of the apartment I just stared at him. I didn't think he took notice to me as I looked on him. He seemed to be talking to himself and walking quickly trying to hail a cab.

I walked back to the table that had set down their menus and looked ready to order. I took their order and put it in. Refilling their tea when need be. I picked this place because I knew I would see him often. He was the only thing that was something I knew. It was almost a blessing to find something familiar. Though just a character from a tv show, still something I can find solis in. From what I could tell he was still living alone and Watson hadn't moved in yet. _I wonder where in his timeline I am._ Speak of the devil. Sherlock walked into the restaurant and took his normal spot next to the window looking out. Forever in thoughts that no one could understand. I quickly made his normal cup of tea and brought it over to him.

"Ah, thank you Eli," He didn't look at me when he spoke and I set the menu next to him. I just nodded and left him to his thoughts. I wasn't interesting to him anymore. He was curious of me when I first started working here, since it was a new shiny thing. That soon faded as he saw me every time he came here. I didn't try and talk with him, because I'd just look like a fool. Anyone trying to have a conversation with him would be sorely mistaken. I'd rather remain quiet and observant.

"Eh, Eli table seven's order is ready," I heard Angelo call as he pushed two plates out. I quickly grabbed the plates and went back to my table. Setting their food in front of them, I asked if they needed anything else and they said no and thanked me for their food. I just smile and nodded. I glanced at Sherlock and found him looking at his menu. This was normally his que for me to come over and take his order. Sometimes he changes it up, other times, it's was the same thing.

"What can I get for you today?" I took out my little pad and waited as he looked over his menu as if he didn't know what was already on it. Perhaps he was hoping we had something new. Maybe next time, when I have time I'll suggest to Angelo to add something new to the menu.

"You live across the street from my flat don't you?" He looked up from his menu as his eyes told him everything about me. I wasn't sure what he could get from my clothes and I wasn't sure I'd want to know.

"I believe so, I've seen you once or twice leaving your appar- er flat," He did something with his eyes as he broke eye contact to look other places on me. He didn't respond for moment then continued as he looked to the menu.

"Yes, well how difficult was it for you to find a flatmate?" He turned the menu over and continued to pretend read it.

"I don't have flatmate," He stopped his fake reading and looked at me confused.

"You have a long hair on your work shirt and seeing as you have short hair it isn't your own. I don't see you having a boyfriend or a girlfriend so the only logical explanation is that it is your flatmates hair, perhaps when she hugged you?" he was doing that thing he did. It's more alarming when it's happening to you. I can now understand why people are turned off by it. It is kinda scary, but when he's wrong, it's less impressive. However, in his defence, I didn't know my past so it's possible I had flatmate at some point.

"Sorry, but I don't have a flatmate and I didn't hug anyone this morning," He looked at me as a if I was lying to him. He waited to see a tell that I was but no such luck as I looked at him gentle with my colorless eyes.

As he analyzed me more, "The usual." He handed me the menu and went back to looking out the street. I just took the menu and proceeded to put his order in. Heading over to the couple, they finished eating their meal and payed and left. It was odd not living off tips. In England they didn't' work off tips, they had minimum wage just like everyone else. It was kinda nice not having to worry about things like that. I put the cash in the register and started cleaning the counters. I glanced up just in time to see Sherlock running out the door. I just shook my head and walked over to the table.

No one was in the restaurant now so I just yelled to Angelo, "Never mind Sherlock just ran out again." I heard him say something but couldn't hear it. I started cleaning the table when I found his scarf laying across the back of the booth. How unlike him to forget is scarf. I picked it up and set it on the counter and continued cleaning.

The day ran by quickly as it did everyday. Being a waitress was a job that was always interesting. Even more so when you learn new things everyday about a Nation that you know little to nothing about. I finished my cleaning duties and grabbed my things, "I'm heading out, see you tomorrow Angelo," I heard him say his goodbyes and I headed for the front door. I almost made it out but a certain someone's scarf caught my attention. He never returned to pick it up. I pondered if I should bring it to him or leave it here for him to pick up. I stood there pondering the idea until I decided against my best judgement that I'd head home and change and then drop it off. I grabbed it and placed it in my bag as I made my way home. The restaurant luckily for me wasn't too far from bakerstreet, so walking was a nice enjoyment in the evenings.

The chilly air of London was new to me even now after being stuck here for a few months. I don't' think I'd ever get used to the chilliness. In Texas we never had this kinda chill. Though I was excited for snow that would soon follow. Soon however I found myself in my apartment changing out of my work clothes. I had just finished putting on a large shirt and jeans when my doorbell range. I made my way to it and opened it without thinking. However seeing Sherlock there was the biggest surprise.

"I left my scarf at the restaurant and I figured since you knew I lived across from you that you'd take it with you to return to me," He was speaking to me but he was looking over my short self and into my apartment. He obviously left his scarf on purpose so that he would have an excuse to come over and snoop. It must have upset him getting something wrong. I tried to hide my smile as I stood aside allowing him to enter.

"You are correct, please come in while I grab it for you," He walked passed me without another word and starting looking around analyzing my life that was this apartment. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed his scarf from my bag. I walked back into my living room to find him looking at fireplace mantle. "Here," I walked toward him and held out his scarf. At first he didn't react to me but soon took his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He looked at me oddly. As if I was one of his riddles.

"Did you grow up in the UK?"

"Yes"

"You have an american accent with a twist of southern, if I'd have to guess I'd say Texan since they don't have quite as much twang in how they speak. How did you happen across that if you grew up here?" He was accusing me of lying, which he was half right. I held up a finger for him to wait a moment as I pulled a box of photo albums out from under a table. I had found is as I looked around the apartment trying to figure out who I was now. This had helped me a lot. I pulled out an old album and started flipping through it. I noticed that Sherlock had found his way behind me as he watched me turn the pages. I found a picture of 'me' with my parents in front of the Eiffel Tower when I was about twelve years old. I moved so that he could pry more. He looked from the picture to me to see that it was infact me. Soon he was flipping page after page. I had feeling he was gonna be here a while.

I left him in the living room and started to brew some tea. Though I hated the stuff, apparently old me loved it just like every british person did. I put some in mug and walked into my living room to find Sherlock surrounded in albums and yearbooks and whatever else he could get his hands. I set the drink next to him and sat down on the couch with my own cup of hot chocolate.

This was odd but amusing. Sherlock Holmes aka Benedict Cumberbatch was in my english apartment trying to figure out something he will never understand. Hell even I have no idea how I ended up here. If this was real life I think I'd be freaking out a little more but this whole thing feels like I'm in a book or perhaps a movie or tv show. Maybe that's where I am. I pondered my own thoughts as Sherlock said something that I didn't hear.

"Oh sorry what?"

"Do you have a twin?" He was looking at me casually lounging as he snooped. "Why are you not bothered that I'm looking at your things and you don't even know who I am. Or you know that I won't find anything there for you don't' feel threatened, but normal people wouldn't feel a need to feel threatened so they wouldn't let me going through their things. Unless they don't actually have any feeling toward the items that are being looking through." He dropped one of the albums and started looking me over.

"The way you sit, talk, and do things is that of american. You have degree but it minor. You are left handed which would suggesting you got a degree in fine art, nothing musical your hands are too delicate for that. You can't sing very well so you aren't singer so you must be some sort of artist. But from the flat…" He stopped his bombardment of information as he started looking around. "Who are you Miss Eli? Your person suggest something completely opposite of what your flat says about you. Your flat speaks of money and luxury and very high end. You act of average wealth and highly creative. You wouldn't have a flat like this, a studio or something that is bright and colorful. You have a framed diploma from when you graduated from Harvard along with the letter that you got asking you to work for one of the best law offices around. Now how does that person end up acting like an american that works as a waitress when they could be a well known lawyer?"

I waited for awhile waiting to see if he had more to add on. I sipped my hot chocolate and looked down into it. The mug was a boring brown color that I would have never bought. "You're right, I do not like this dull apartment. Perhaps I should paint it a different color." I smiled as his face took an annoyed turn on it. "I'm sorry but I don't know how to answer your questions. I am just whoever I am," I watched him as he started getting fed up with me. I didn't' know how else to tell him.

"Name a british law," He asked me with an annoyed tone.

"Killing is bad," I smiled at him and he glared at me.

"I will find out who you really are," He grabbed his things and headed toward the door. I got up and followed him quietly. He got to the door and and spoke up.

" My name is Eliska Nedved and I am 25 ½ years old. I've had long hair all my life till one day I cut it short. Soon I was cutting it shorter and shorter. My natural hair color is a deep dark brown while I like to dye it a red auburn color. I have grey colorless eyes that sometimes look blue or green. I am 5'2 ½ and 124 pounds. I am left handed but I do a lot of things with my right side and am ambidextrous at somethings." I was about to saying my loves and hobbies but thought those would be different here. He seemed to be waiting for me to continue. I let out a small breath and looked into his almost clear eyes.

"That should give you a good start, Good luck to you Sherlock Holmes."

[[Thank you for reading, I had writing this little tail. Trying to come up with an "original idea" I would love to hear yalls feedback]]


	2. Chapter 2

I snickered as Sherlock sat at his table watching me as I worked. After our little tiff he started coming to the restaurant almost everyday. I sat down a ladies tea in front of her and gave her a warm smile. Though I ignored him in favor of my other customers, I had to get to him at some point or Angelo would start to get upset at me.

"Good afternoon Sherlock, how are you doing today?" I looked at him sweetly as I waited for his response. He seemed to calculating something as I waited on him.

"Your apartment has cat hair in it but you are clearly a dog person and said cat seems to be gone."

"I have cat hair in my apartment, how gross, perhaps I should get a dog to have his hair cover the cat hair." This had started becoming a game between me and him. He would state a possible fact about the "old me" which was more than likely true seeing as it was Sherlock who was guessing. Then he'd say how the current me is completely utterly different and gage my reaction to it. "So do you know what you want yet?"

"How is your brother doing?"

"He's do-" I stopped myself remember that in this life I didn't have a brother. Sherlock watched as the gears in my head turned. A small defeated smile started to slip on my lips as I looked off to the side trying to keep what I really wanted to say to myself. "I don't have a brother Mr. Holmes. I'm sure you know that from the pictures you saw and by now I'm sure you've googled my family." I lowered my book and pen knowing that he wasn't gonna order anything, anytime soon.

"Yes but your mannerism show you are the youngest of at least one sibling. Most Likely a brother since you are not very feminine,"

"Hey!"

"He wasn't close to your age, perhaps seven to ten years difference. You two didn't get along when you were younger but as you got older you both got closer." Angelo called something to one of the other servers causing a break in his chain of thoughts.

"One, I am feminine just not… girly," I knew I wasn't very girly but hearing Sherlock pick on me didn't help my defensiveness, "And how would know, if I did have a brother, that we didn't get along till we were older?" I was curious how he deduced that. There is no possible way for him to tell that.

"Every Time you see a couple with a five year little girl you get a smile on your face but it's not a happy one. It's a sad one as if you are missing someone. Now from what I've gathered you don't like children hence you wouldn't have had given birth yet nor do you have a younger sibling. So what makes you sad but happy about a child. Your brother and his wife, which you do like, had a child and even though you have a disdain for children you love this girl and are sad you can no longer see her." Sherlock was incredible. Even in a different life he had me down to the very last detail. He was completely right, I hated kids with a passion but my brothers child Abby was the cutest and best child I had ever seen. I had grown to love her very much and I missed her, just like I missed the rest of my family. I wasn't used to not being able to see them. My parents were still alive in my real life. I had never gone so long without talking to them.

I'm sure my face had fallen from the smile that I had a moment ago to a sad forlorn look. I shook off the sadness the best I could and returned my tiny smile, that now had a sad hint in it. "Well I guess it's a good thing I don't have siblings then," I tried to joke about it but it was a little harder to be playful with Sherlock Holmes.

"Have I upset you?" He didn't ask this out of concern or remorse for the words he spoke but as a line of questioning to see how I would respond.

"Not really. That's a sad story that you just spun but as you know it's not true. Sherlock you know for a fact that I have no siblings therefore what you say isn't true," I've said this several hundred times as each time he brings up a new fact of my old life that isn't true in this one. I tell him he knows the "truth" but he sees otherwise when he looks at me.

"Yes a fact that could have been doctored and edited to suit someone's needs," He watched me as he spoke as if him saying this would trigger a response. It didn't.

"I'll get you usual or are going to run out agai-" Before I could finish my sentence a older gentlemen and a black woman walked through the door. "Morning, if you'd take a seat I'll be right with you," I smiled at them but they didn't hear me as they walked straight to Sherlock.

"Freak, Lestrade needs your help with a case," I stared in awe how she just called him that. I had forgotten how badly they treated him in the first season and obviously he still hadn't met Watson yet so the tv series hadn't started.

"Excuse me Ma'am but that was highly rude and inconsiderate. Now if you want to eat please refrain from insulting other customers. Or I'll have to ask you to leave," I did my best to be polite but I honestly just wanted to call her a bitch and kick her ass out. She made a face at me then looked to Sherlock as if I didn't know who she was speaking of.

"You obviously don't know who this man is. He is a freak and me calling him that doesn't change what he is. I'm just stating the obvious. We need him so you should get back to work serving drinks," Oh no she didn't just insult me. I looked in a different direction doing my best to not yell at her but I couldn't hold myself back.

"Ok miss detective you can go fuck yourself and leave. We don't serve cunts like you here and since you don't' respond to politeness and decided to be belligerent to both our customers and staff, you are no longer allowed on this premise and if you don't leave in the next 20 seconds I will call the police and have you arrested. 'Oh but I am the Police'" I pretended to mimic her voice," Doesn't put you above the law nor does it allow you to be a tyrant. Now your 20 seconds are almost over so if you would please vacate the premise and have a wonderful day," I gave her a sweet smile as I watched the emotions play on her face. At first I wasn't sure if she was going to hit me or arrest me.

"I might add I have a law degree from Harvard so feel free to arrest me," I added at the end once I remember I was a little cooler in this life then I was in my real one. She made a very pissed off face then walked out of the building. Sherlock was looking at me oddly as I composed myself. Lestrade was standing in awe of what just happened. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked him sweetly and he was still in shock of the events.

"Um, tea thank you," I smiled at him and left them to talk about a case. Or so I assumed. I made him a cup a tea only to find them both gone. I should have known better then to think they would eat like normal human beings. I giggled to myself and cleaned his table and continued my day.

The day was normal as any other day as I found myself at the door of my flat. I pulled my coat closer to myself as I unlocked the door. Opening it, I flicked on the light.

"SURPRISE!" My flat was filled with people that I personally didn't know. However they were the people that fake me knew. Friends that littered the pictures that I had put away long ago. And the center of them Sherlock was there with a smile on just like the rest of them, holding a bottle of wine.

"Surprise honey," He walked over to me and attempted to give me a kiss which I ducked and heard everyone laugh.

"Sherlock you forget she doesn't do pda. Poor guy," Everyone was enjoying themselves laughing as this little spectacle as I freaked out.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him pretending to look happy but I figured I failed miserably. I could smell people cooking in my kitchen along with some people trying to find a good song to put on in the background.

"Oh you know planning a surprise birthday party for my girlfriend," He said smoothly has he popped open the wine.

"My birthday is in April and you aren't my boyfriend," I hugged one of my "friends" from college as she gave me a side kiss which I didn't reciprocate. Soon she was back with the other as they waited for me to join them.

"Oh, it says on your birth certificate that you born day, 26 years ago today at 9:23 in the morning. How odd you'd forget your own birthday and pick a different one," He did that little head tilt he did when he was stating facts and being a show off. The thought never occurred to me that my birthday was a different day then my real one. I looked down at the ground trying to come up with some excuse.

"Eli come lets have a drink," one of the girls said as she walked over to us and pulled me away from my pretend boyfriend. He didn't respond as he leaned against the wall to observe his experiment. I glared at him as I was handed a class filled with a white wine.

"We remember from college that you loved this stuff, but you never drank it cause you were too busy being the best law student ever," She laughed and so did a couple people around me. Everyone was so cheery and nice. These weren't the kind of people that I made my friends. I never had this many friends in my entire life combine and here I was at a birthday party with over 20 people, that were all there for me. I gave a weak smile and took the glass. I hate wine. I don't drink period. "Toast to the birthday girl that achieved everything she ever wanted," Everyone raised their glasses for me and took a swig. Everyone except Sherlock and me. He was still in the corner observing me as I tried to interact with these people.

"All right let's get this party started," One of the guys called out as they turned on some music really loud and started drinking and dancing. I squeezed out near Sherlock as everyone danced. No one noticed I wasn't in the hoard anymore.

"Don't you want to drink your favorite wine and dance with your friends," He ask in condescending tone. That stupid tone that meant he had won something.

"Well Honey," I emphasized the word honey, "perhaps I would have like a private evening with my boyfriend," My voice held venom that Sherlock hadn't heard from me yet.

"Perhaps try the ex that you dumped out of the blue for no reason that had planned on asking you to marry him. He's right over there. Try him. Of course you already knew that he was here didn't you?" He squished his face a little as he spoke and motioned toward one of the guys dancing. I looked at him and remember that he was the guy that I dumped. I bit my lower lip and looked at Sherlock. This was too much for me. When I started this game with, I didn't think he would take his experiments this far.

I grabbed my purse and left my coat as I walked out of my flat. I couldn't handle anything of this. He was completely right, I wasn't the person that these people knew. I was me. I was a creative artist that loved reptiles and had few close friends. I wasn't a studious first in my class lawyer that had hundreds of friends who was british. I kept walking till the numbness of air started to freeze my lungs. I was in London in a short sleeved shirt at night. I felt a large shiver run its course through my body as I tried to keep walking. Lucky for me a cab was heading toward me and I flagged it down. I was grateful for the warmth and told him to take me to the nearest hotel. He just nodded at me and I took my position looking out window. I let a small laugh escape as I thought about what just happened. I left like a child throwing a tantrum and here I was staying in a hotel just because Sherlock had gotten to me.

The ride was quiet and relaxing. I had almost fallen to sleep when the cab said we arrived. He had brought me to a nice hotel. I thanked him and paid the fare and walked up to the front doors. A cute door man gave me his best smile and opened the door for me. "Evening Ma'am," I gave a flirty smile at him. Though I had been living in London for almost half a year hearing certain british accents was still really hot. And this young man has a very lovely one.

Passing by him I could feel his eyes follow me as I walked to the front desk. "Hi, can I get a room for the night please?" After about ten minutes of getting payment down and getting a room that suited me, I was soon on the fourth floor in a very nice room. I locked the door behind me and headed straight to the shower. I needed the hot water to warm me up. Stripping out of my clothes, I turned the faucet on and started to let the water to warm up. I glanced at my naked body and took in my imperfections. Though I didn't particularly like my body, I didn't hate it either. My favorite part of my body was my left arm. I had a white ink half sleeve of tattoos. Even back in america it was hard to see with the sun shining on it. Now in England with it being cold 24/7, I didn't get the chance to wear tank tops. I traced some of the designs as I waited.

Soon the water was ready and I hopped in. It was a nice feeling as I cleaned my body with the hotel soaps. I didn't stay in the shower long, as I quickly dried off and redressed in my old clothes. Leaving the bathroom I turned off all the lights in the room and curled myself in the blankets. It was lonely in this bed. In my old life I had stuffed bear that only had one button eye that I slept with. It was a character from a video game that I valued heavily. I had commissioned someone a few months ago make me a replica of it. But that bear was at my flat and I was here in a cold room and bed without anything to cling to. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes trying to will myself to just pass out. Though it didn't take too long before I fell asleep, unlucky for me, Sherlock was the last thing on my mind.

[[Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and continue to read as I update! Have a great day]]


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up late in the morning to a phone call coming from the hotel land line. I could hear myself growl at the phone before I picked it up. "Hello…?"

"Yes, Miss Nedved we just received a phone call informing us that your flat has caught on fire," My sleepy half closed eyes were soon were as wide as saucers and I dropped the phone. I quickly grabbed my things before running out the hotel room, leaving the door wide open as I made a mad dash for the elevador. Once inside, I kept pressing the lobby button as if hitting it would make the elevator move quicker. As I came to a stop, I squeezed my way through the still opening doors and bolted out of the hotel not even bothering to return the room key that I was assigned. Getting on the main road and flagging down a taxi, with great haste I told them my address and asked them to hurry.

Though the ride was painfully slow, as we turned onto baker street and I could see my flat my nerves disappeared. My flat was completely fine. The same as I had left it when I ran out last night. Did I get a prank call? The taxi pulled up and I paid him his fare and just stared at the building. There was indeed no fire coming out of the windows, or smoke. Everything was perfectly normal. I slowly walked up the steps and unlocked my door. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it wasn't anything I could have imagined.

I could see that my photos had been taken out of the albums and pinned to the large open wall on the far side of my flat. Along with maps and other images. I took even slower steps as I dropped my bag at the door and looked around curiously.

"Welcome back," I screamed like a banshee as a certain detective was in my kitchen looking at couple images. I held my chest as I waited for him to react to my scream. He didn't. Throwing my hands to the side, I marched over him.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't you take me running away last night as a sign that what you didn't wasn't something a normal person would do?"

"Well I am far for a 'normal' person and I had work to do. You running out was quite easily the best outcome of last night. I didn't have to keep pretending to be your boyfriend and I got valuable information about who you are pretending to be." He gave one of his little know it all smirks and I turn away from afraid that if I didn't I would slap him.

"What did you do to my living room?" I walked toward the wall and looked at the string that tied everything together.

"Isn't painfully obvious or are you as dumb as everyone else around here? I would have figured you might have had some knowledge stored in that mind of yours, but I could be wrong," I grinded my teeth as I tried not to take his bait, but no luck.

"Well If I would have to guess at what you were TRYING to do. I would guess that you were trying to piece my life together. Starting with the day I was born up until…" I stopped realizing what he really was trying to do. He was trying to pinpoint the day that I wasn't me anymore. That day the current me replaced this worlds me. I looked at the wall more carefully occasionally touching the string to help me follow the chaos that was his masterpiece.

The parents that this life had seemed to be good ones. There was plenty of photos of me when I was a child with them. Every birthday had lots of photos of me with family and friends. Seeing my face like this was so odd. I didn't have pictures like this. I had memories of birthdays getting gifts from my parents and that's about it. I didn't have birthday parties. I then turned my attention to the vacation photos that were tied to different parts of the world. I had been to almost every continent and done so much. I had gone to Australia with my ex that was going to ask me to marry him. I followed the red line to a photo of me and him kissing at a restaurant. Who ever I was before had a perfect life. Then I suddenly took over and I ruined everything for her. I crushed a life.

"As you can see 'you've' lived quite an exciting life. You were the center of attention your entire life and you excelled with it. You did plenty of things and went to many a place. Always surrounded with friends," The way he spoke, he wasn't being a smart ass about it. He sounded bored at how normal it was. I couldn't help but snicker at that thought. Sherlock Holmes thought that this life was boring. Imagine what he would think if he knew my normal life. He looked at me annoyed and tried to read my thoughts, even though that was beyond his skills, "What are you laughing at?" He watched as emotions flickered across my face.

"Oh nothing," I started to fully laugh was starting to lose control of my laughter. I covered my face with my hands tried to make myself stop. I didn't know how Sherlock was reacting to this but I could only imagine him getting irritated at me. As my laugh attack started to die down I tried to get a look at him but the tears in my eyes blurred his face. I wiped them away, only to hear my doorbell ring.

I walked over to it and opened to find a police officer at my door looking at me worriedly. "Sorry to bother you Ma'am but we got a call of a woman screaming coming from this flat. Are you alright?" He stopped looking at me and was looking at Sherlock ready to arrest him. I looked from the officer to Sherlock and weighed my options.

"No no, I'm fine just saw a really big spider. Thank you for concern though," I spoke to him and gave him a smile. He still looked concern not taking his eyes on Sherlock.

"Alright, If you have any trouble, any at all just call and we'll take care of anything that might be bothering you Ma'am. Have a good day," I said my pleasantries and walked back into the kitchen needing something to drink.

"Why didn't you tell him I broke into your flat?" Sherlock asked still in the same position he had been when I stood at the memory wall. I didn't answer him as I started to make some chocolate milk. I poured milk into a pot and put some chocolate mix into it and waited it to warm up. I thought of his question and the best way to answer it.

"You aren't a threat to me," I smiled to myself as the bubbles started to form. I knew he would be aggravated with my answer and so I continued trying to clarify my thoughts.

"Yes, you've upset me and made me sad. You've googled me and technically stalked me for the last few months. This is also the second time you've broken into my flat and the third experiment, that I know about," I glanced at him not sure if he did have other experiment that he had tried out. "You've made me mad, and caused me to flee my flat to a hotel on my birthday. But that's just who you are. You are Sherlock Holmes, you are a high functioning Sociopath that can't stand not knowing things. You hurt people without out seconds thoughts without realizing it and you don't feel much remorse after finding out the pain you've caused. I don't enjoy being sad but seeing as it was not your intent to cause me harm, whether it was physical or mental, I just can't bring myself to be mad at you. For very long"I whispered the last part to myself. I poured the hot chocolate into a boring black mug and turned around and leaned against the counter. I took a slow slip and watched Sherlock analyzing what I had said.

"I know that must sound weird to you," I let a smile play on my lips as I let my eyes drop not really looking at anything.

"I'm not gonna get you arrested. Though I would like you not to break into my house, if you would be so kind," I brought my gaze back up to him and gave him a hopeful smile. Though from the look on his face that this wasn't gonna be the first or last time he breaks into my flat.

"You are entertaining me as much as my mystery of my past is for you. You are right, my life isn't as exciting as it used to be. I'm simpler and even more boring then I used to be," I stuck my tongue out at him and continued, "So overall I'm not gonna have you arrested," I walked out of the kitchen and sat down on my couch and waited for his response. He seemed to think about it. He opened his mouth about to respond then grabbed his coat and left the flat.

"Of course," I shook my head and stood up and shut the door that he left open. I caught eye of his coat disappearing into his flat. I rolled my eyes and returned to the couch and looked over the memory wall. It actually very useful to learn about this life.

…

I slid a napkin into place and proceed to roll the silverware and continued to the next one. It had been over a week since Sherlock had left my flat and I had to admit, I missed him. I needed to find something different to keep my mind and time busy. I hadn't realized how boring I really was. Going to work, coming home and watching tv. I even took down his memory wall since it seemed unimportant since he never came back for it. I heard the little bell go off at the front door to signify that someone had entered. Today had been such a slow day so I was grateful for someone showing up. I stopped my rolling and walked to lobby. I grabbed a menu and found the gentleman that had walked in. I smiled at him and put down the menu in front of him, "Good afternoon, how are you?" He was normal looking guy, a little on the cute side with a very nice suit on. Men in suits just looked more appealing.

"I'm doing wonderful, and yourself?" I was caught a little off guard with his voice it was very odd and familiar. I couldn't place where I had heard it but I knew I had heard it before.

"That's great and I'm doing good thank you for asking," I tried not to ponder on that fact as I continued with taking care of him. "My name is Eli and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Tea would be lovely," I gave one last smile and returned to the counter to prepare his tea. The counter is in complete view of everyone so as I got his drink ready I could feel him looking at me. I was used to people watching me by now, since I didn't have a british accent people seemed to stare more than they would I spoke like them. I figured it would be the same if we were in america. If I had british server that was cute, I'd watch them too. Or maybe just their butt. I giggled to myself and I returned with his tea. He was still obviously watching me which was a little odd. Once I made eye contact normally the customer would look away but this guy just looked back into my colorless eyes.

"Has anything on the menu caught you eye?" I asked politely. Normal people would have looked down at the menu whether they knew what they wanted or not.

"Not anything on menu," His smile grew a bit and I could feel a small blush creep its way onto my cheeks and I looked away not able to keep looking at him. "But I'll have whatever you recommend," I looked back to him and took his menu. I just nodded and headed toward the back and picked something that I thought might suit him. As I moved I could still feel his eyes on me. Most people in England wasn't as braisin as America. They were much more polite and it was kinda odd to find someone not as polite. He reminded me of Sherlock, just a little bit more normal, if you could use that word.

Not long after I put in his order it was ready and I brought it to him. He looked a little surprised at my selection for him. Even though he was in a nice suit, instead of getting him steak or something along those lines, I picked out a homely club sandwich with our special homemade fries. I wasn't sure if he was gonna like it but I took a leap and I was starting to regret it. "If you don't like or want it, I can take it back and get you something you'll like." I'd feel bad if he didn't like it and I'd rather pay for his meal then have a customer not enjoy their food.

"No no, I'm pleasantly surprised. Thank you Eli," He gave me a world winning smile and I gave him a smile back and returned to my back area. He finally took his eyes off of me and started to eat his meal. I took my place rolling silverware, every once in awhile I'd check if he needed anything but he seemed preoccupied on his phone. Finishing my rolling, I walked to the front to find something to do, to keep me busy. Emerging from the back I found that my customer had already departed and payed for his meal. I walked over to his table and began to clean it up. Moving his plate, I found a note with the name Tim on it, along with a number. I couldn't' help but to giggle and put it away in my pocket. I got a few admires every once in awhile and it was kinda nice to think that hey want my attention.

Hearing the front door open I looked to greet them but stopped to see Sherlock ducking behind the back of the counter as if it was a normal thing to do. I stared where he was hiding until a few other gentlemen walked in. "Have you seen a man about this tall with dark curly hair?" I resisted the urge to look where he was hiding.

"Sorry, that last person I saw left here about 10 minutes ago," They nodded and rushed out, continuing their search for the curly haired detective. He didn't come out immediately as I continued to clean the plates from my previous guest. Sherlock was a few feet from me as I cleaned. He had his back to the cabinets breathing heavily. He glanced at me every once in awhile as I cleaned without analogizing his presents.

"Basketball or football?" I glanced at him curious as to what he was going on about now. He didn't clarify for a long time and I wasn't gonna answer till he clarified. "Your ankles." I made a face and looked down at my ankles and understood what he was getting at. I had really bad ankles thanks to playing basketball. He mustn't had time to notice that about me yet since he hadn't seen my ankles.

"You tell me Mr. Holmes, you know my life as well as I do," I was being a little cold but I hadn't heard from him in a week. I was aggravated about that fact, since he had been coming here almost everyday for the last couple months.

"Can we ag-" The men from before opened the door again and took a few steps in and looked around once again for Sherlock. I ignored them and went back to cleaning. They didn't stay long continued their search. "We both know you aren't who you say you are, so as such can we agree on that? Not like I can prove you aren't Eliska Nedved. Your dna matches her perfectly," the last part he said in a hushed tone but I still heard him. I glared at him but quickly turned my attention to the plate that I had been washing for the last ten minutes. At least I could guarantee this plate was clean of germs. "Why are you so adamant on being her?" I threw down the plate and grabbed hold of the sink and looked at him.

"Did you ever consider that I am Eliska Nedved?" His face didn't change at my sudden anger.

"Why would I? You are not her. You are completely different than who she was. No matter if you look like her, you are simply are not her. I want to know who you are and why you are pretending to be her." I removed my hands from the edge of the sink and balled them at my sides. I was so pissed at him but I knew I had no real right to be. He was just being him and he was right. I wasn't the Eliska Nedved that used to live in this life. If I was in his situation it would drive me up the wall not knowing too. Taking a deep breath and I relaxed my hands and turned my attention back to the dishes.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"Try me." I glanced at him sideways. He wasn't moving from that hiding spot and was waiting my response.

"My name is -" A man walked into the store looking quite annoyed. It took me a moment but I recognized him and thanks him mentally for saving me.

"Sherlock come out of hiding. We need to be going," Mycroft called out as he leaned on his cane waiting on his younger brother. I didn't looked at him as he rose and jumped over the counter. He had that little kid pout on his face as he left the store. I was about to breath a sigh of relief till I noticed Mycroft had walked over to the counter and was looking at me waiting my attention. I looked at him and waited.

"I'd advise you to stay away from Sherlock Holmes. He isn't someone you want to get mixed up with. Have a lovely day," He then walked through the front doors and followed his brother on their next adventure.

"Time like this I wish I drank," I muttered to myself as I set the plate aside to dry. I was just about to tell Sherlock everything because he looked at me with that demanding eyes. I should not have ever considered it. If everyone ever found out what I thought, they would throw me into a mental institution and throw away the key. Who would believe me either way? 'Oh hi I'm this person and I look just like her but I'm completely different and have no clue of her life.' Shaking my head I left the sink to sit down in a chair in the side office. I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back and stared at the light fixtures that had dead bugs in them. "Perhaps I should just get a passport and plane ticket to america and just live there. I could even move back to Texas and pretend like none of this happen. I could start fresh as Eliska Nedved. I don't have to pretend to be anyone but me. No one would know me. Just like I did here." Pulling my knees up to my chest I hid my face in them.

I don't know how long I sat like that but when I finally looked up, it was time for me to go home. Home. I can't call that place home. Even if I did live there for over half a year. It didn't represent me in a single way. It was cold and heartless. Just like my other self. I stood slowly and grabbed my bag and left the store. The night seemed oddly quiet and empty for only eight in the evening. The walk felt longer than normal and cold. Well colder than it normally was. I opened my door and walked into the flat that wasn't really mine. Dropping off my bag I collapsed onto the couch and passed out.

…

I woke earlier than I would have liked. It was about seven in the morning and I was wide awake. I stared at the wall thinking of what I should do with life. Leaving Britain wasn't a bad idea. I could start completely over again in a place I knew. Rolling off the couch and standing. I walked into my kitchen and looked through a few drawers. I remember seeing a passport in one them but I wasn't sure which. Few minutes pass and I found the right one. I was steady on my resolve and I rushed into the bedroom. Changing into a pair of jeans and tank top. I slid a jacket over my shoulders and grabbed everything I thought I would need. Which wasn't much and I bolted out the door and into a Taxi.

I was in the airport in no time ready to get on the first flight to america. It didn't have to be Texas. As long as I was around people and culture I knew, I would be happier. I also wouldn't have a Sherlock trying to figure me out. I waited patiently as the line slowly moved up till I was in the front. "Hi, I need the first flight to America. Going for a vacation." She looked at me oddly since I had no luggage but continued either way. I got a first class ticket on a flight that would leave in less than an hour. I was overjoyed that I wouldn't have to wait hours on end to get a flight. With a smile plastered on my face I walked through security without incident. I found where I'd be departing from and took a seat and looked over my ticket more closely. I would be landing in New York. How exciting! I could go visit famous restaurants and explore.

The time passed in a blink of an eye and soon we were boarding. I had never ridden in first class before and it was extravagant. I got my own little space and it was like going to a spa inside an airplane. I got comfortable and the flight attendants did their little speal. We disembarked the tub thing and we were on the strip when everything crumbled to the ground.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen seems we need to take care of something before we can liftoff. So please relax as we just turn around real quick and take care of the problem." At first I didn't think anything of this. That is until we were docked again. I was quietly drinking a coke when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. It was a police officer and he didn't look too happy to see me. I was escorted off the plane and I watched it leave.

I was taken to a small waiting room. I fiddled my thumbs as the time passed agonizingly slow. I looked around the room for the hundredth time trying to find something to keep me from losing my mind. The door was a boring grey that was locked from the outside. It had a window in it but I was sure that I wouldn't be able to break through it, even if I needed to. There was 122 ½ ceiling tiles, one air vent, and two hanging lights. Both of which had dead bugs in them. Looking down to my hands, they were handcuffed together but not very tightly, which I was grateful for. They looked different than the ones you see on tv. Shifting my hands I could hear the metal hitting one another. It was the only sound that could be heard from inside.

"Sorry for the wait but I hadn't planned that you would try and leave like this and I was out doing other business," Mycroft Holmes walked through the door and stood across from me. I didn't say anything at first just really shocked that he would keep me from leaving. "Oh dear you do look surprised. Perhaps I should explain since you haven't figured it out yet?" Once again, I didn't say a word. I'd rather him think I'm dumb then anything else. "Well after I noticed my brother interest with you I decided to do a little my digging myself. It is quite strange how you've changed in the last seven months," He did a hand motion and someone came in and sat down a projector on the table in front of me and walked out. "Just letting you know how almost impossible it was to find you on a video. Which is odd for this day in age, young people are always recording themselves and putting it on the internet. I had to ask a favor or two to get this." He flicked on the projector and someone from outside turned off the lights.

It took a few moments but soon a video came on. It looked like it was shoot from a camera phone and at the moment it was facing the ground. "Eli-bell come on just one little interview, this will make millions after you get your law degree and become a famous lawyer." The camera got shifted as if someone just got hit but he seemed persistent. Also, Eli-bell? What a stupid nickname who in god greens earth would think of such a stupid nickname. "Come on don't be like that, I know you hate being on video or recording but do this for me? Do it for you future husband?" The video stopped moving along the floor and got raised up to record a younger version of me. I was in a blazer and a professional skirt. I could feel my face cringe at the sight of it. I didn't wear that kinda thing and by the looks of it, I was right not to. It looked horrible on me.

"Oh alright but just this once and you better delete it afterwards," I had my hands on my hips and had a british accent. I kinda wish I still had the accent, it sounded really nice.

"Fucking awesome alright," The boy cleared his throat as he followed me around recording as he asked various questions. "After you become a lawyer do you think you'll ever stop?" What a stupid question.

"Why would I stop? I spent so long trying to achieve this, I won't retire till I'm 80 and can't see the words on the paper. I would rather die than to work as a waitress or a fastfood person. I can and will be a lawyer until the day I die or am killed to keep me quiet." The me on the film laughed as they continued on with the questioning. The more questions he asked, the more painfully obvious I wasn't her.

The lights turned on and I had to close my eyes with the sudden brightness. "As you see Miss Nedved, if it is painfully obvious, that is not you. So if you would be so kindly to tell me who you really are, we can continue with a solution," Mycroft leaned on his cane as he waited for my answer. What was a I supposed to say to him? 'Oh hey yea I am the person I say I am buuuuut I'm from a different various of this universe where I grew up in america and I have no idea how I got here. So if you find someway to send me back, that would be awesome.' Yea that didn't sound crazy at all. I looked to the side where Mycroft wasn't and tried to think of some excuse to save myself, but as the minutes ticked by I was in no better position than I was when he first asked his question.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sherlock walked through followed along by Watson. "What are you doing Sherlock?" Mycroft sounded pissed as Sherlock walked next to me and unlocked the cuffs and hauled me up by my arm.

"Owww," I held my arm where he pulled me up and he walked out again, without a word to his brother. Watson just stood in the doorway unsure of what was happening. I glanced at Mycroft but then soon followed Sherlock. Watson was behind me and we both followed him like puppys. "Hi, I'm Eli." I held out my hand to him and he took it.

"Watson, nice to meet you. Now why did we save you?"

"I have no idea"

Walking through the airport Sherlock barely looked at anyone as he passed through. A taxi was already waiting for us as we got out of the building. Sherlock opened the back door and waited for me and Watson to get in. Watson got in without a second thought but I hesitated at the door.

"You know I could just get my own taxi and just go home," I gave a weak smile but Sherlocks face was unchanging and he didn't move as he waited for me to get in. I looked in a different direction thinking of making a run for it but thought better of it. I got into the cab and was soon pushed into Watson from Sherlock getting in as well. I sat in the middle as the taxi as we took off, toward I assumed was 221B Baker street.

"So why did Mycroft have you in an airport security room?" Watson asked as he tried to break the silence. I looked at my wrists where I could still see the marks of the handcuffs.

"I was trying to leave to go to America." I rubbed the red marks trying to get them to go away.

"Why would he stop you?" Sherlock hadn't told him about his little obsession of trying to figure out my Identity.

"Sherlock thinks that I am not who I say am"

"Because you aren't, any idiot can see that, even Mycroft figured that out," Sherlock chimed in with thoughts even though no one asked him for it. I glared at him from the corner of my eye but looked at Watson.

"What do you mean Sherlock?" He didn't respond and I didn't feel keen to answer his question for him. The drive continued in silence until we arrived in front of their got out on his side and Sherlock on his. I got out on Watson's side seeing as it was the side closer to my flat.

"Well thanks for the ride, but I think I should retire to my flat," Even as I said those words I could see Sherlock wasn't gonna let me walk away after he saved me Mycroft. Sighing I followed behind them into their flat. Once inside Sherlock took his spot on his couch and picked up his violin and started messing with it. Watson hesitated but wondered into the kitchen to find something to eat. I was left there in the entry way.

"What now?"

[[Thank for reading! Really long chapter but I hope that's a good thing. Hey if anyone figures out the end game of this story I'll give you your own spotlight in here! I would love to hear from yall so feel free to leave a review and tell me what's on your mind!]]


	4. Chapter 4

_I stood quietly as I watched him play his violin with ease and grace. His long slender fingers held the bow so perfectly. I couldn't help myself. He stopped for a moment and took up a pencil to write down the notes he had just played. As he went to pick up his bow again I grabbed hold of his wrist and he looked down with a small curiosity held in his eyes. "Yes Miss Nedved?" I couldn't help but let my smile slip into a bigger one as he was trying to be formal to distance himself to me._

" _Do you mind Sherlock?" I slipped my hands around the neck of his violin and slowly pulled it out of his grip and set it down on the table next to us. I still hadn't let go of his wrist as he watched me return my attention to him. I took a few steps back and he mimicked mine perfectly. Not changing the distance between us. "Sherlock what goes on in your mind?" I released his wrist but ran my fingers down his arm._

" _Quite a lot of things, like how your hands show signs that you are an avid video game player, with very good hand eye coordination," though he spoke in his normal analytical way of talking, his tone was different._

" _Oh yea?" I reached forward and got a hold of his jacket and slid it off him quite easily. He didn't resist anything I did. He just watched me cautiously as I moved. Taking a step forward he took a step back. He must have felt that I had backed him into his normal chair. He just looked at me then sat down. The whole time not removing his eyes from me. "Tell me something else about me." I took a sat on his left knee and leaned toward him, watching him react. His eyes flickered down me and then he grabbed my wrist suddenly which surprised me._

" _Your pulse is elevated and your pupils are dilated indicated that you are aroused and attracted to me," His grip wasn't tight but nice. I leaned forward enough to almost rest my forehead against his. I could feel him breathing as we waited for one of us to talk or to move. A few moments pass and I couldn't help but to snicker. He was having as much fun as I was, whether he was going to admit it or not. I tugged away my wrist from his grasp and wrapped both my arms around his shoulders and moved ever so slightly closer to his lips._

" _I think you might be right Sherlock. I might not be the best as deductions but I think your heart rate is up as well. I also think that you don't want me to stop what I'm doing. Am I correct?" I could almost taste his lips as I waited for his response._

" _I don't have feeling either way Eli."_

" _Liar."_

 _I pressed my lips to his and he didn't fight it. I felt his lips press back into mine as used my arms pull us closer. This kiss was soft and kind. A gentle loving one that could last forever. At some point one of his hands had found its way to my lower back, the other into my short hair. I let a small moan escape my chest, and that seemed to trigger something inside of him. His lips became more aggressive and demanding and I was more then happy to comply. His fingers in my hair knotted and pulled my face closer to his._

 _I broke away to breath and he seemed annoyed at me for that. His voice was slightly labored compared to mine. Mine was more sporadic and for a loss of breath. He pulled my head forward to meet his lips once more. I smiled against his kiss and kissed him back greedily. Slipping my hands from his neck, I found the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them one by one. Pushing his shirt back I let my hand roam around his body. I could feel him starting to get hard under me and I smiled in response. I wasn't completely crazy and he was enjoying this. He couldn't deny that now. He pulled away from me and looked at me in a way that gave me butterflies. I had never seen him like this before but I enjoyed it._

" _I will find out who you Eli," His voice was little rougher then normal but it just turned me on even more than I already was._

" _Maybe if you explore my body, it'll help your cause," A smirk passed over my lips as he cocked an eyebrow and dropped his gaze from my face. His hand moved from my back to my shirt and he-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jumped forward in surprise as my alarm went off. I stared at the wall trying to calm myself down. I buried my face in my hand as I took slow breaths. I just had a sex dream with Sherlock Holmes. I'm sure if I was looking into a mirror my face would the color of tomato. I let a small scream as I buried my face into my pillow and tried to will thoughts of that man away.

I heard a knock on my door and someone walked in. "Are you alright dearie?" Mrs. H opened my drapes to let the light in and I pulled my pillow above my head.

"Mrs. H I'm not like the boys you don't have to check up on me. I am an adult unlike some people in this household." I could already feel the room getting colder with the bare window exposed.

"Oh dearie I was just checking up on you. It's quite nice to have another woman around. Though I do think you should get a boyfriend. You are too pretty and young to be stuck in here alone. Now there is a man I met at the market tha-"

"Ok ok ok, thank you Mrs. H," I didn't need her telling me to get a boyfriend for the tenth time this week. She shrugged and left my room quietly. Checking to make sure she was really gone I rolled off the side of the bed and shut the drapes. Taking a nice long stretch, I turned to grab a few things before I left my room. After being rescued over a week ago by Sherlock I was requested, or rather forced, to move into 221B. The Holmes boy argued that I could make a run for it again and this time I might be smart about it and get away. Mycroft wanted to lock me up or put an ankle monitor on me and put me under house arrest. I refused that option, the other one he gave me was that I had to stay here with them. I also had to work in a place where he could keep an eye on me. I almost agreed to ankle monitor but decided I'd rather have some freedom and stuck here then to have none.

Coming out of my room I found Sherlock having a conversation with his skull. Watson must have stayed at a woman's place if he wasn't here.

"Eli," Sherlock called for me, he must have heard me emerge from my room.

"Nope," Whatever he wanted, I didn't want to be involved with it. I headed toward the shared bathroom which meant passing by him.

"I want you to."

"Nope," I opened the bathroom door and shut it quickly behind me. I locked it and started to disrobe. Whatever Sherlock wanted I didn't care. I was being forced to live here, not forced to help him on this little escapades. A flashback of my dream replayed in my mind as I turned the water on to heat up. _"Your pulse is elevated and your pupils are dilated indicated that you are aroused and attracted to me,"_ I shook my head and jumped into the shower once it had heated up. Yes he did have a certain look about him that was quite attractive but I was not not interested in him. I refused to be. I was not gonna be one of his fan girls. Though in my normal life I would have revealed in the thought of feeling his lips and his soft - WHOA STOP RIGHT NOW. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out. I reached for my towel but it seemed to be gone.

"SHERLOCK!" I yelled knowing he had taken it for some reason or another and now I didn't have my own towel to dry off with. I growled as I stepped out to see if anyone had their towel unused. I quickly grabbed Watson and dried in haste. I felt odd using his, and a little grossed out. But I'd rather use his then Sherlocks. I dressed in a nice blouse, slacks with a black belt. I didn't dry my hair not knowing where he used his towel.

Stepping out I found a certain puppy waiting patiently for me to come out. My only condition for being forced to live here was that they had to get my a puppy. A pure breed german shepard to be exact. I smiled and picked him and snuggled him. "Good morning Peter," I set him down and walked into the hell that was our living space. "Sherlock what did you do with my towel?" Sherlock was on Watson's computer.

"An experiment. Who's towel did you use?" He looked at me seeing that I hadn't dried my hair. I glared and weighed my answers.

"Yours, Now please don't experiment with my hygiene. I don't enjoy using either of ya'll towels." I noticed a jar of eyeballs next to him. I walked over to it and reached to pick it up curious to look at them. Before I could grab them Sherlock grabbed my wrist.

"Don't. I'm using those for an experiment," He held my wrist for a moment longer then I thought was necessary then let go. A small flash back from my dream couldn't help but flood my mind again, _His eyes flickered down me and then he grabbed my wrist suddenly which surprised me._

" _Your pulse is elevated and your pupils are dilated indicated that you are aroused and attracted to me," His grip wasn't tight but nice._ I glared at him and walked away. Walking into the kitchen I opened the fridge and pulled out a few eggs. Along with a few other ingredients such as tomatoes and bell peppers. As I start getting the stove ready, I glanced at Sherlock typing away. Peter was sitting at his feet looking up at him expecting something. _He better not be feeding my puppy junk food._ Turning my attention to the stove, I slowly cracked the eggs and messily chopped the tomatoes and peppers. Pushing the eggs around I added the other ingredients and added some spices to give it a better taste. I had to be really careful when grabbing spice in this house. Sherlock kept some of his weird things in the same cabin and personally I didn't want to eat someone's dried out lungs in my meal.

Quickly finishing I fished out two plates and empty the pan out in a 60/40 manner. Grabbing both the plates I set one down next to the eyeballs next to Sherlock and proceeded to head back to my bed room. "You can eat in here you know. You are not tied to doing everything in that bedroom." I heard him speak, though it sounded muffled. He must be talking without looking up from the computer. I pondered the thought but decided against it and continued into my room. I waited to see if Peter was gonna come with me but he was still with Sherlock. _He must give him scrapes._ Shaking my head I went into my room and shut the door behind me. Plopping down my my bed I pulled out my laptop and quickly entered the password. I checked a few emails and did other miscellaneous things while I ate my food. I glanced at the clock and sighed and shut it. I only ate half of my eggs but I needed to head to work.

Grabbing my half empty plate I walked out of my room and glanced at Sherlock. He hadn't moved from where I had last seen him. Setting my plate down in the sink I grabbed my purse and headed out. Hailing a taxi, I took my short trip to my new job. I stood in front of the police station and sighed. I walked through the doors and headed for the front desk. An older lady looked me up and down, "Turning yourself in?" I glared at her but refrained but being rude to her.

"No, I'm the new receptionist," I showed her my id badge and she just nodded and stood up.

"Well, here you go then. Just sit there and look pretty. Everything you need to know is on the wall right there. It should be able to tell you where anyone would need to go." She put her coat on and just left me there. Expectation I knew how to do this job. I glanced around but no one really paid attention to me. Mycroft had gotten me this job so this was my first time being here. He told me just don't break the law and I should be able to keep this job with ease. I sat down in the chair and looked around the desk. Pretty boring stuff, just normal things you would think to find in a police station. I opened all the drawers until I got to the bottom one. It was locked. I now had a mission to open this drawer.

"Hmm," Someone cleared their throat and my head shot up only meet with the older gentlemen that I had seen with Sherlock months ago.

"Oh Hi," I gave a smile that I was used to giving when I was a waitress.

"Um, are you the new receptionist?" He looked around curious why no one else had notice my new presents.

"Yea, I'm Eli pleasure to meet you," I held out my hand for him to shake and he took it.

"Greg Lestrade. Well at least we have a happy face to greet people with now," My smile grew as he headed toward the back to the policey part of the station. I watched him walk back. He was kinda cute in that older guy kinda way. My attention was brought back to the desk as someone walked in and toward the front desk. Guess this is where the job started, I turned my attention to the guest.

…

If anyone ever told you being a police secretary was hard they were wrong. All you have to do is be polite and help whoever come in the best you can, and as long as you're being nice they will be nice in turn. After my first full day, I could honestly say I was grateful for this job. It was fun and interesting and I was really enjoying helping others.

I sat quietly doodling Greg as I waited for someone to relieve me. "Is that suppose to be me?" I look up to find the Detective behind me looking over my shoulder.

"Yup, I just started but I promise it'll look better once I'm done," I gave him a sparkling smile.

"Nah it looks good already. How do you find the time to dabble in all these things? First law degree, waitressing, police secretary, and an amazing artist. I can barely do this job," He laughed as he looked more closely at my sketch. I looked down at it. It was one of the only sketches I had done since I had come to this world.

"Well I'm not really a lawyer anymore, I don't work as a waitress either and I can doodle while I work here. Sides I have a nice model for my new found inspiration." I smile at him and he looked caught off guard.

"Uh," He looked off to the side trying to figure out how to respond. I giggled when I noticed the woman from before.

"Well have a good night Detective, I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my things and waved good bye to him. He stood where he was looking dumbfounded at what just took place. I just giggled and walked out of the building and hailed a taxi back to baker street. I still had a smile on my face as I entered the flat. Going up the stairs I found a happy puppy glad to see me. I picked him up and held him closely as I continued my walk into the living room.

"You seem happy." I looked up from my bundle of fur to a Sherlock who hadn't moved from where he was when I first left this morning.

"How can I not be happy when I holding a cute puppy in my arms," I turned my attention back to Peter as I snuggled him.

"You were happy prior to coming in here. Meet someone at work that you fancy?" I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"I don't fancy anyone, but I don't mind the people that I work with." I sat down Peter and walked over to Sherlock and picked up the empty plate that was next to him and walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes from that morning. I started doing the dishes as Peter nibbled at the bottom of my pants. I pushed him away with my foot softly as I hummed.

"Please don't tell me you fancy Anderson do you? If that was the case I don't think I can allow you to live here," Sherlock spoke out of nowhere breaking my concentration on the dishes. I giggled not knowing who he was referring to but remembering the name to use against him at some point.

"Can't you just look at me and tell who I enjoyed talking with?" I heard him hmpf at me annoyed since he had no clue about who it was. He got off the computer and walked to his room. I snickered to myself and put the plate on a drying rack. _I wonder where Watson is._ I looked around for any indication at where he was. Though since I wasn't Sherlock, I had no idea if he had been here or not. I noticed as I was cleaning that something was in the microwave. I opened it up and just stared as the eyeballs were now in there, just chillin'.

Sherlock walked back into sight now dressed in his normal garb and shut the microwave door. "That is an experiment and I'd prefer that you didn't disturb it," He looked at me as if I would purposely mess with his things. Buuuuuut now that he mentioned I might do it just mess with him.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave things where they can get messed up?" I mimicked his talking pattern and leaned up against the counter and looked at him. I had a smirk on my face as I watched him pondering my words. He took a step toward me and my smirk fell from my face. "Well I should go, bye." I ducked around him and headed out the door. As I left I bumped into Watson who had a lipstick mark on his collar. I couldn't help but to stifle a giggle as I tried not to look at it. "Good day Watson," I walked passed him out the door.

"Call me John!" He called after me as I waited for taxi to come by. I didn't have to wait long as I hailed it and told me to take me to the closest supermarket. Soon we where off, not before I noticed that a certain detective looking out the window. I pretended not to notice as we took off. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. I could walk here without taking a taxi. Paying the fare I stepped out and started wondering. I started buying foods that I would need to survive in 221B. Apples, strawberries, and oranges were a must. Quickly snatching the freshest ones I saw I thought of the idea of making chocolate covered strawberries and grabbed something to do that. Soon the things started to pile in as I found more and more things that I thought I needed. Though once my basket started getting really heavy, I decided that it was time to call it and pay. Waiting in line I heard the police siren in the distance growing closer. I glanced in the direction unsure of where they were going. Getting to the front of line I quickly paid for my items and hailed a Taxi. Though I could walk, I didn't want to carry that much for any length of time.

A fast ride and I stood in front of the flat and slowly made my way up. Getting to the fridge I opened it up and put everything inside, moving some other things aside. Though I left the strawberries out and chocolate that I would melt. Smiling I put the strawberries into the sink and started running cold water over there. As they were being rinsed I glanced at the chocolate to see how I needed to heat them up. Glancing over directions, I opened up the microwave to find the eyeballs still in there. I took them out and put the container in there and turned it on. I then hid the eyeballs in the oven and snickered at my villainess self shown through. Waiting for the chocolate to melt I looked around the living room. I saw Peter was fast asleep in Sherlock's chair. I was about to go love on him as the microwave went off.

I took out the strawberries to dry on a paper towel and snagged the container out of the microwave and mixed it up. Quickly I started dipping the strawberries into the chocolate then setting them down on a plate to harden. I did this until all of them were covered in chocolate. I threw away what was left of the container and left the kitchen to let them set. If I didn't I would be too tempted to start eating them. The clock chimed Nine and there was still no sign of the boys. I picked Peter up gently and laid down and put him on top of me. He moved a little but was still out. Soon I found myself asleep as soundly as the puppy, waiting for someone to come home to share the strawberries with.

…

I woke from a loud noise near my head. I my eyelids fluttered open to find a Sherlock leaning over me. I didn't quite register what was happening as I just turned my head to the side. "Hi Sherlock," I slurred his name a bit as I started to drift back into the sleep realm.

"Wake up Eli I need your laptop, John changed his password to a bunch of randomly generated numbers and I don't feel like trying to figure it out at the moment," I heard him talk but I didn't quite understand what he needed me for.

"Mind read the password, that's what you do," I stretched out my arms and pulled them tight to my chest not having anything to hold on to.

"I already tried but if you don't recall you aren't who you say you are which makes it quite bothersome trying to guess," He sounded so annoyed that I couldn't help but audibly laugh at him.

"Oh you poor poor thing Sherlock. You can't figure out my password cause I'm different. How amusing. Perhaps you should learn about me about asking me youself," I Snickered as I turned over to face the other way. Still half sleeping but highly amused by the dumbfounded detective.

"You are sure chatty when you are tired." He comment and I just hummed a yes as I felt myself fall deeper into the blissful land of sleep.

"What is your name?" I could feel him closer to me. Maybe he was kneeling next to me or perhaps he had sat down to see my face better as I spoke.

"Eliska Nedved," My words were getting softer and more slurred every second that I got closer to being completely asleep. There was a very long pause. How long, I had no clue but a pause long enough for me to start dreaming. Though thanks to Sherlock being so close, my dream involved him. He was humming trying to figure out something.

"How are you feeling?"

"Turned on" A small giggle vibrated through my chest and I was off into dreamland.

"What? why?... Eli? You fell asleep…. How odd…"

[[Thought I'd tease you a bit hehe, Hope ya'll enjoyed! Off to the next chapter!]]


End file.
